Shadow's Curse
by Nitro321
Summary: Shadow gets turned into a human and sent to Earth by a mysterious enemy. What's worse is that his Chaos powers are useless while human! Shadow must try to overcome his disability and get back to Mobius to defeat his toughest opponent yet. Can he do it? Find out in Shadow's Curse! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

* * *

**This is the story of a hero, a hero who doesn't realize just how vital he is to the universe. A hero who has had several doubts about himself, about his past. But he has always pulled through, and resolved to forget the past, and to focus on the future, and keeping his planet Mobius safe. That is…until this happened…**

* * *

In a forest on planet Mobius, on a bright and sunny day; and everything seemed perfect. That is until you went into the very deepest part of the forest, where there was a fight going on. The fight seemed very unfair, as a black and red hedgehog dodged energy blasts that were coming from an unseen enemy.

"Why don't you just stand still, you pest!" A scratchy voice said, apparently upset that his opponent was dodging all of his attacks.

"Hmph," The black hedgehog said, dodging several more attacks. "Why don't you just come out in the open and fight me like a man, instead of a coward?" The black hedgehog couldn't tell where his opponent was, as he was moving almost non-stop.

"Cocky aren't you?" The voice said. "Well, we'll see how far that gets you!"

"What do you even want?" The hedgehog asked.

"'What do you even want?'" The voice teased. "Isn't that obvious? I want those six Chaos Emeralds that you have!"

"Well, I would say I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not." The hedgehog said. "I'm not giving them to you. You'll have to take them over my dead body!"

"That can easily be arranged." The voice said. "In case you didn't know, I'm not even using a tenth of my strength against you. But since you pushed me a bit off schedule, I'll just kill you now and take them!" Saying that, a huge energy wave came down from the sky. The black hedgehog couldn't dodge in time, and was hit by it with full force, knocking him unconscious instantly.

His attacker walked toward him and stood over his body. "How unfortunate," he said. "He could've been a good helper…" He put his hand over the hedgehog's body. "Well, sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog!" With that, he shot a large stream of energy out of his hand, engulfing Shadow. When it cleared, the hedgehog was gone!

"Well, that's over," the voice said. "Now, the only thing stopping me from achieving my goal is that last Emerald, and I know who has it!" Saying that, he flew off to get the final Chaos Emerald.

* * *

_Did Shadow survive that blast? If so how? And who is this mysterious attacker? Find out next time on Shadow's Curse!_

**A/N: And here it is everyone! My next fanfic! :D I know that this part was kinda short but don't worry, the other parts will be longer. Hope you're excited for this story, cause I am! If you are enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Meeting a New Friend**

* * *

In the city of Norfolk, Virginia, it was just like every other Sunday. People were relaxing, kids were playing, and the weather was excellent. In the city park, several teenagers were talking by a fence, kids were swinging, and their parents were talking with their friends. However, one teenage girl saw something, and walked toward it. When she got to it, she almost fell backwards from shock.

"What…who's this?" She asked. On the ground was a 17 year old boy, apparently unconscious. "Hey," she said, kneeling down. "Are you OK?"

"Ungh…" He groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "Where—where am I?"

"Where are you? You're in Norfolk." The girl said.

The boy turned to her in shock. "What!? Who are you!?" He asked, apparently surprised. He tried to get up, but he hadn't regained his strength, and fell back down.

"Don't try to get up." She told him. "You were pretty knocked out."

He looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?" He asked. "And who are you?"

The girl introduced herself. "My name is Joanna Johnson." She said. "I was talking to my friends when I saw you laying here on the ground, so I went to see if you were OK."

"Well I'm fine." He said, trying to get up again. He almost made it, but he lost his balance and fell. Luckily, Joanna put her arm around him and caught him.

"What happened to you?" She asked curiously. "And who are you?"

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." He said.

She looked at him. "Well, you certainly don't look like a hedgehog." She said at last.

"What do you mean!?" Shadow asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Joanna said. She took her cell phone out and took a picture of Shadow, and then showed it to him. "That's what you look like."

Shadow was shocked…and terrified. _How the hell did I go from being myself to…this!?_ He wondered.

So you guys can imagine what Shadow now looks like, let me describe his new appearance to you:

He was now roughly 5ft 10in tall, with jet-black hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing a red T-shirt with horizontal black stripes, and blue jeans. No longer did he have his jet shoes in his feet, instead he had black and red tennis shoes.

"Something's not right." He muttered to himself. "How did I become human?"

"I have to say, I haven't met anyone with the name of Shadow before." Joanna said.

Shadow looked at her. "Well that's my name." He said, not that kindly. _How am I ever going to get back to my real form? _

"Do you know how you got here?" Joanna asked. "I mean, in the park?"

Shadow shook his head. "I have no idea where I'm at." He said. "I don't know where anything is around here."

"Well, if you want I can show you around." Joanna said kindly.

Shadow was confused. _She only just met me, and she's treating me as if we've been friends for years. What is she trying to pull off? _

"Well, what do you say?" She asked. "I have nothing to do today."

Shadow thought about it a bit, and then nodded. "I guess I have nothing better to do." He said.

"Great! But can you walk?"

He nodded. _If I can't walk, then I am not the Ultimate Life Form._ He thought.

"Alright then, lets' go." The two began walking out of the park.

_No matter what happens, I will find a way to get back to my true form. And when I do, he'll pay for what he did to me!_

* * *

_Shadow has met a new friend, but is she really a friend? Who is she? Can Shadow discover a way to get back to his true form? Find out next time on Shadow's Curse!  
_

**A/N: Another chapter done! So, a few things: Shadow's new look is NOT what I look like lol. I just thought that would look pretty good if he ever did turn human. And why Norfolk? Well, that's for two reasons. One is because I couldn't think of anywhere else. And also because I live near there, so I know where a few things are. And for Joanna: Well, I had decided that Shadow would meet someone eventually, but I didn't know what to call her. Joanna is actually based on two of my friends. Her personality is based on my friend Naomi, and her name is from her sister. **


End file.
